


Afterglow

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: One apothecary error later and Hermione Granger spends a heat she'd planned to spend alone with Lucius Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/gifts).



> We've had discussions about Lumione ABO, cece. I hope this one sparks your muse. :) 
> 
> Thanks to Ada_Lovelaced and meditationsinemergencies for their beta skills!

When she awoke, Hermione found herself cradled against the hard planes of his body. Heavy, sinewy arms wrapped protectively around her torso as if she’d disappear from his grasp within her sleep. 

Beyond the door, she could hear the hustle and bustle of the office outside, the silencing charms lining the doorframe, keeping her co-workers from realizing she never managed to make it home on the eve of her heat. 

Instead, they were cocooned in a pile of soft furs and warm blankets, transfigured from sheafs of parchment before their magic became too erratic to apparate.  _ Alpha _ wasn’t simply going to let her walk through the Ministry in the state he’d found her, she knew that much. Therefore, she spent her heat within her heavily warded office, fire crackling in the small hearth, with meals catered by one of his house elves able to freely pop in and out. 

The haze slowly cleared from her mind, the fevers long since gone, leaving her more cognizant of her actions. Nifflers scavenged in the pit of her stomach as she wondered what this rendezvous might do to their working relationship. She wasn’t upset with her choice, especially since she initially planned to spend this heat alone and before he so much as touched her, Alpha made it exceptionally clear he would leave at her request. 

As if she could have told him no. She’d known for years now that she’d been attracted to him, dreamt about him, came with his name on her lips. They’d worked together amiably within the Department of Magical Education and Innovation since it’s infancy following the Second Wizarding War following the Wizengamot ruling which granted him strict probation, a nearly impossible level of community service and mandatory mind-healing. 

He shifted beneath her, a soft contented noise falling from his lips, the rush of breath ruffling her riotous curls. She felt him grow impossibly hard within her, his knot having previously locked them together, and evidently, neither had shifted enough to dislodge his cock as they slept. She tentatively pressed her hips back, the moan rushing from her lips unbidden as he slipped further inside, stretching her sore muscles. 

His arms tightened around her, but his eyes stayed closed, his face relaxed in contentment as he pressed into her with languid, easy strokes. She met each gentle thrust, rocking back against him and sinking into the protected feeling. 

_ Alpha has you.  _

_ Alpha wants you.  _

_ Alpha is pleased. _

She’d spent heats with Alphas before, always heavy on suppressants and in full possession of her faculties, but this had been different. The apothecary's mistake left her with the wrong dose of suppressants, and for the first time in years, she abandoned her reservations and sank into heat. She never felt in danger nor taken advantage of, no matter how she caved to her Omega’s needs, how she begged him to bite her, to seal the bond she subconsciously knew existed between them. 

He didn’t, soothing her instead with intentional words that the decision required significantly more communication and that, should she consent after her heat, he would give the union careful consideration. 

_ Posh prat.  _

Hermione didn’t believe in soulmates, but the sheer compatibility she felt with this man nearly made her believe in destiny as the snap of his hips lit a fire in her belly. Her fingers found purchase against his biceps, each pass of his cock through her slick folds sparking a burning need within her body. 

She didn’t need the heat to feel this connection. She didn’t need her Omega to remind her he was a perfect Alpha. All she needed was to feel the beat of his heart beneath her cheek and the warmth of his arms wrapped around her to tell her that this could be  _ more. _

She pressed upward with her palms and his hold loosened, strong hands curling around her hips as she rocked against him. Fully upright, Hermione’s eyes opened and she met his gaze. The silver of his eyes barely visible through the dark ring of clear  _ need _ and the sight of disheveled white-blond hair fanned out over the transfigured blankets made her Omega preen. One of his hands skated over her body, up the curve of her waist to cup her cheek. Hermione leaned into the gesture, silently telling him that this wasn’t goodbye, that this was simply a beginning, as she kept her clear gaze on him, even as her breathing became erratic and her thighs trembled around his. 

His thumb brushed against her clit and he caught her as she fell, bracing her against him as she pulsed and contracted around him, his name poised on her lips as she tumbled over into the abyss. 

_ “Lucius.” _

Strong arms bracketed her smaller frame and she felt the flood of his spend as he met his own end. Her Omega purred within her mind, cooing praises about her Alpha and his virility. Her mind drifted, instincts crafting the image of a flock of children with white-blond curls and freckled noses, and her body spasmed around him in desperation. No knot formed now without the rush of her heat, but he stilled inside of her, evidently unwilling to withdraw and let the euphoria of the past three days pass, no matter the chaos taking place outside her office door. 

She felt the pass of his lips over her crown, the gentle stroke of his hands over her bare back as her body cooled, and the shift of strong muscle beneath her cheek. 

Once she found the words, she would ask him to stay, to see what this— _ they _ —might become, but for now, she was content to bask in the afterglow of her heat in the arms of the Alpha she never expected. 


End file.
